The Unexpected Things
by ANIMEMUSIC-CHAN
Summary: What if Argost comes back and Zak's power is back too? What if there is another one like Kur, but name's backwards, Ruk. What is Argost up to? Takes place when Zak is now 15 years old. What if Lucy has a cousin? Will it turn out right? Who is Lucy's cousin and who is Ruk? Find out here. ZakxOCxZeref. Love triangle XD. (Don't own anything, even the account. It's my classmate's :P)
1. Introduction:Things Comes Back

**Me: So this is my first fanfiction. To inform you I forced my classmate aka the real owner of this account, to let me borrow this account.**

**Zak(TSS): Why don't you just create your own account?**

**Lucy(FT): Yeah, why?**

**Me: Actually I have, but I forgot my password and I'm too lazy to make another one.**

**Zak and Natsu: Wow, you are lazier than me! :O**

**Me: *hollow mode on* Shut up or I will make you suffer more than hell**

**Zak and Natsu: Yes, Boss!**

**Me: Lucy, could you please do the disclaimer?*Nice girl effect***

**Lucy: *sigh* okay, she doesn't own Fairy Tail nor The Secret Saturdays.**

* * *

**The Unexpected Things**

**DECEMBER 24, 2012: Introduction: Things Comes back**

**The Secret Saturdays world**

It was nine in the evening and all of them, but Zak and Komodo. were excited to Christmas Eve. Komodo is sleeping, while everyone was preparing the decorations and the food. Zak is now 15 years old and is broken-hearted, because of Wadi breaking up with him for another guy. He still doesn't have his powers. It was now 10 o'clock and Zak is feeling that his powers are going back, so he preferred to go outside for fresh air.

"Mom, may I go outside?" Zak asked to his mom, Drew Saturday.

"Okay, honey. Just come back fast, okay?" Drew Said.

"Thanks, mom!" Zak said

* * *

**Fairy Tail world**

"Hey, Natsu. What do you you think my cousin is doing right now? I've heard she's at the castle." Lucy said with a sad smile.

"Oh you mean the one who has weird hair? Don't worry, Lucy. I know she's okay. Remember she's a princess and she's powerful nothing to worry about." Natsu said.

"I don't know, Natsu. It's just that, I'm worried if she gets lonely. It's almost Christmas today. I knew I have to leave her in her poster family, I should have done that." Lucy said.

"You know, we could visit her, the team Natsu plus Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Levy, and even Juvia." Erza said butting in.

"Yeah, Lucy. She's part of Fairy Tail guild, anyways." Gray said butting in too.

"Thanks, guys. We could go there after five minutes." Lucy said.

"Yeah!" Everybody said.

* * *

**The Secret Saturdays world**

While Zak was outside. Argost and Munya suddenly appeared.

"Greetings and bienvenue, little Saturday." Argost said as he does some hand movement.

"What the?! I thought you were gone for good." Zak said, ready to attack.

"Now, now. I just came here for some news." Argost said.

"Tch, I'll give you just this one chance, so make it fast!" Zak said, thinking that he can receive some information from Argost.

"Nice choice, little Saturday. Anyway, I've been in the mirror world. I've heard from Zak Monday that someone has been with Kur. He said she's a loyal and faithful ally of Kur during the war. The name's in backward, Ruk. As you have notice, it's a girl, four years younger than Kur, but more powerful." Argost said, informing Zak.

"So, is it a hunt for her?" Zak said with a smirk planted on his face.

"So be it." Argost said.

"Zak, come inside now!" Drew shouted.

"Wait a minute, mom!" Zak said, looking back to Argost, but he was gone already.

Zak shrugged his shoulder as he is going back inside.

* * *

**Fairy Tail world**

"Come on, guys! It's almost time!" Lucy said as she was creating a portal connecting to her cousin by using one of her keys.

"Almost, wait!" Everybody said, while readying their things.

As they were preparing their things, Zeref suddenly barged in the guild.

"Wait, you can't go yet!" Zeref said, while everybody is suddenly in a fighting stance and Lucy closed the portal.

"And why is that?!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Lucy, you know i like your cousin. She's the only one who is nice and friendly to me, even though she knows that I'm evil. Please let me see her." Zeref said eagerly.

"Lucy?" Levy asked nervously.

"Oh, all right. You could come, but if you do anything bad to her, I will personally kill you. You got that?!" Lucy said as she glared intensly.

"But, Lucy." Natsu said, but Lucy cut off smiling. "It's okay, Natsu. I think Melody would be happier if she see him. Besides, Zeref can't say those words if he does not even mean it, so I think it's for the best."

"Natsu, if something goes wrong Melody can handle him, remember?" Erza said.

"Oh, all right, but I am watching your every move. If you mess it up, I WILL BURN YOU INTO ASHES!" Natsu said agreeing, while glaring at Zeref.

Lucy opened the portal using the key and she let the little ones first, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Happy, Panther Lily, then everyone, While Natsu, who is still glaring intensly at Zeref, and Lucy were the one who came in last.

* * *

**Me: That was kind of hard to do. Wow, now I know what my classmate feels when she writes fanfiction stories.**

**Zak: Who the hell is Ruk?!**

**Lucy: Yeah and who is my cousin?**

**Zeref: Why am I in-love with her cousin?**

**Natsu: Why am I so over protective?**

**Me: Zak, Lucy, I will reveal it in the second chapter. Zeref, because I want to. Natsu, you are really like that even in the anime.**

**Zeref: Oh, well you are the author, anyway.I can not do anything can I? *Evil Grin***

**Me: You can't do anything to me. BUT I CAN! *Evil Smile***

**Natsu: Wait, before you do something evil. Why are you mean to boys?**

**Me: Because, I am uncomfortable with them, so to be able to be comfortable with them I must rule them first.**

**All the boys from FT and TSS: Ohh, so that's why. 3.. 2.. 1.. Boys run for your lives!**

**Lucy and Drew: While their playing chase. Bye for now see you in the next chapter. *waving***


	2. Chapter 1:The Girl I've Been Looking For

**Me: Hi! I'm back with the second chapter. *Thumbs up***

**Zak, Lucy, and Zeref: Yes I'm going to know who's Ruk/ my cousin/ her cousin is! *Shining bright eyes***

**Doyle: Could we get a little attention here?**

**Drew: Yeah, at least in the fairy tail world, some of them already shown up.**

**Me: Don't worry you will get your time and Doc too. And maybe I'll show Pewdiepie here too. For your information, Pewdiepie is a gamer account user in youtube.**

**Zak: Why did you mention him?**

**Me: Because I like him. *blushing* Sh-shut up. *Tsundere mode on***

**Doc: But I thought you are uncomfortable with boys?**

**Me: Ah! Shut up, you're making my head hurt! Just go on with the freaking chapter!**

**Mirajane: Okay, she doesn't own anything.**

* * *

**DECEMBER 25, 2012: Chapter 1: The Girl I've Been Looking For.**

**The Secret Saturdays world**

It was twelve midnight, Zak was thinking of what Argost informed him about, while his family are partying.

'I wonder who Ruk is.' Zak thought.

They suddenly heard an annoying alarm. They all went to where they heard the alarm. There was a call from Miranda.

"Saturdays, there's a cryptid sightings in Tokyo, Japan. They were breaking and destroying things and buildings, but they stopped when their eyes turned violet. What do you think it means? Is it the new Kur?" Miranda said wondering who it is.

"No. My cryptid-controlling powers are back. Maybe it is Ruk?" Zak suddenly covered his mouth with his mouth. "Oops"

"Zak do you know anything?" Doc asked as Zak sighed.

"There's no way of hiding it now. Argost is back. He was here last night. He somehow gave me an information." Zak said nervously.

"What kind of information, little man?" Doyle asked his nephew.

"Well.. It is about Ruk." Zak said as he scratched his head.

"Ah.. Just spit it out already!" Miranda shouted out of frustration.

"Okay, here it goes." Zak took a deep breath and fastly said. "Ruk is a girl, four years younger, loyal and faithful servant of Kur, and much stronger than me, so it is possible that she has other powers."

He smiled as he finished, as everybody was dumb struck.

"Little man, could you say it slowly?" Doyle asked.

"I said, Ruk is a girl, four years younger than Kur.. Errr. Me, loyal and faithful servant of Kur.. Uh.. Me, and much stronger than me, so it is possible that she has other powers. Anybody got it?" Zak asked reassuring if they get it as they all nodded.

"Anyway, we have to find her faster than Argost. Who knows what he wants to do with her." Drew said.

"So it is a hunt of finding her." Zak said as he was getting excited.

"Then, let's get going!" Doc said

* * *

**In The Portal..**

"How long is this gonna take long?" Natsu hardly said because of his motion sickness.

"Stay a little bit more, Natsu, she might be in other world, again. Ah, Wendy, could you put a spell on Natsu's motion sickness?" Lucy requested.

"Sure, Lucy, I'll try." Wendy said, while nodding.

'I'm excited to see my cousin again it has been three years' Lucy thought, while smiling to herself.

* * *

**The Secret Saturdays world**

"Are we there yet?" Zak said frustratedly for the tenth time.

"Zak, for the last time, not yet." Doc said annoyed by his son.

"Ruwy arwe you swo rexited?" Fisk asked.

"Because, Fisk, I want to be the first one to befriend her, so that Argost can't fool her to having her powers." Zak said explaining why he is excited.

"Hey mini man, are you sure you would not fall in love with like what you did with Wadi?" Doyle teasingly asked Zak.

"Of course I won't, I'll bet you 100$. I would just befriend her to protect the world, again." Zak said.

"Deal, but you're saying that you're just going to use her?" Doyle asked.

"Umm.. Not really use her. Didn't I say that I WILL befriend her" Zak said.

"Whatever you say, mini man." Doyle said.

"We're almost here." Drew said.

As they stopped on Tokyo, Japan. They saw everyone happy everywhere, well of course, it is Christmas. They split up to find Ruk. As Zak was searching with the cryptids, he saw a girl, all alone sitting on a bench far from them. He was going to go to her without even bothering to tell his brothers and sister where he was going since they were too concentrated.

"Hey, why are you all alone? Isn't it Christmas? You should be with someone. Oh, wait I forgot this is Japan they can't understand english." Zak said.

"Don't worry, I know all the languages. And I'm all alone, because I am just alone here in Japan. I really am hoping that my cousin would come, since it is Christmas." The girl said sadly.

"Umm.. I could accompany you if you like." Zak offered.

"Really?!" The girl said.

"Yeah, but I'm going to need my parent's permission first" Zak said scratching a side of his cheek.

"Sure! I'll wait here for you" The girl said.

"By the way, I'm Zak, Zak Saturday." Zak said introducing himself.

"Mine is Melody, Melody Heartfilia." Melody said introducing herself too.

* * *

**The Secret Saturdays world(FT POV)**

The Fairy Tail members, got off the portal wich shocked the people, because who would not be shocked when they see some people came out of nowhere?

"Ah, thank god it is done." Natsu said in relief.

"Hm... So, where is she excactly?" Lucy said.

"So the only problem now is finding her? Say Lucy, I thought you said she was in the castle?" Erza asked.

"AH! You're right, Erza. Why didn't I think of that?" Lucy said.

Lucy pointed the directions until they were there. As they were at the gate of the castle...

"Who are you?!" A guard said.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the cousin of Melody Heartfilia. This is my friends, let us through. Where is my cousin?" Lucy said.

"I am truly sorry, princess. Princess Melody is not here today. She said she will go for a walk." One of the guard said.

"WHAT?! You are not watching over her?!" Zeref reacted.

"Zeref, it's okay she can take care of herself. Even though, she is the cousin of my rival in love, she became my friend. I know she is strong" Juvia sad.

"Tsk!" Zeref said.

"Let us just search for her." Lucy said while face palming.

"Or we could just stay here and wait for her, so we could give her a suprice visit." Levy said

"Hm.. Great idea, Levy. Come on, guys, let's go inside." Lucy said as they all go inside and decorated the room.

* * *

**The Secret Saturdays(TSS POV)**

"MOM!" Zak shouted while running

"What is it, honey?" Drew asked.

"I um.. Met this friend and.. I suggested that I can go to her house for a while. She was sitting on the bench so lonely and I thought I could accompany her, since it is Christmas Eve. So could I go?" Zak asked shyly.

"First, who is this girl?" Doc said.

"Well, her name is Melody Heartfilia and I think She is kind and is all that I know." Zak said bluntly.

"What!? You don't even know this girl. Why would you go then? You have a crush on her don't you? Love at first sight?" Doyle asked teasingly.

"NO! It's just that she looks so lonely and it is Christmas." Zak said blushing a little bit.

"Enough with the teasing. I heard that, that girl is rich and they said she is the nicest princess, even though she had lost her parents when she was three years old." Doc said.

"Oh, now could I come." Zak asked.

"Sure, in one condition we have to come with you." Drew said.

"What about Fisk, Komodo, and Zon?" Zak asked.

"They will just come with us. If she gets scared, then it's a no." Drew explained.

"Oh, all right." Zak said.

Zak lead the way where Melody was. And when they got there...

"Um.. Melody, my family wants to go to your house, too, and would you let them go?" Zak asked nervously with a sweat drop.

"Sure, more people, more fun. It's kinda lonely here, anyway."Melody said cheerfully.

"Ahh.. Ywo Twu arwe swo sweet." Fisk said teasingly.

"Fisk, why did you show up?! Melody, don't be scared of him he's kind and he won't hurt you." Zak said nervously.

"It's okay, Zak. He is cute, anyway." Melody said petting Fisk.

"Oh okay. Guys, you can go out now." Zak said signifying his family to not hide any more.

"Hi, Melody, or shall I call you princess Melody." Doyle said teasing and flattering her at the same time, while Melody blushes.

"Stop it, uncle Doyle, you are making her embarrassed!" Zak shouted at his uncle.

"Relax, mini-man, I was just teasing. Why are you so over protective?" Doyle said.

"I'm not over protective!" Zak Shouted to his uncle, again.

"Um.. Could we go now?" Melody asked with a hint of scared tone in her voice, but what would an 11 year old girl feel?

"Oh, yeah, um.. Sure, lead the way." Doyle said.

"Thanks." Melody said.

Melody show them the direction of her 'house'. It was hard to memorise good thing it was the Saturdays, they could memorise things in no time.

"Here we are." Melody said.

"I thought you said it's a house! This thing is a mansion or even a castle, if I must say." Zak shouted at Melody, which alerted the guards.

"You dare to shout at the princess. Who do you think you are!?" The guard said.

"It's okay. They are my friends." Melody said.

"Okay, princess I'll stop. Your cousin is here, princess, she brought some friends with her." the guard said.

"Really?!" Melody said, as she continued. "Zak, let's go. I want to meet my cousin. It has been three years, since then."

"Um.. Sure." Zak said.

* * *

**Both Point of view.**..

Melody and the rest run inside of the house.

"Wow. She's really in to it." Doyle said amused.

"Who wouldn't be? She has been alone for three years, it is just natural." Drew said.

"She sure is happy." Zak said while smiling.

Melody slammed the door of the living room. And...

"SUPRISE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everybody shouted.

Everything was decorated and everybody was happy to see her.

"Thanks, guys." Melody said while smiling ear-to-ear.

"How is it going, pink and violet haired girl?" Gray teased.

"Well, I'm sorry that my bangs and some strands of my hair pink, and the rest violet." Melody retorted.

"Hi, Melody." Zeref greeted her.

"Zeref?..." Melody asked shocked with her eyes expanding.

"Yes?" Zeref asked as Melody hugged him.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot I need to introduce someone to all of you." Melody said breaking the hug, then going to the Saturdays and Doyle.

She introduced every one of them, even the cryptids. Everyone got along, but for Zak and Zeref, but the party was good. Melody let the Fairy Tail members sleep in her castle, since there are many rooms. The Saturdays promised to come back tomorrow. And Melody and the Fairy Tail members promised to find Ruk, but they don't know what is coming after them.

* * *

**Me: Wait for the next chapter it is going to have some kind of action.**

**Zak: I thought Ruk will be here.**

**Me: Can't you take a hint? O.o**

**Zak: You mean the girl is..**

**Me: Shush.**

**Lucy: What about Pewdiepie?**

**Me: Shut up. Good thing, I'm kind today. -_-**

**Natsu: Really?**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. I'm kind today, because I've just watch Pewdiepie.**

**Natsu: Thank you, food.**

**Me: HE IS NOT A FOOD!**

**Natsu: Then, why is there a pie on his name?**

**Me: Didn't I tell you? He's a funny gamer, that owns a youtube account. I love his videos.**

**Lucy: Why do you like it?**

**Me: Because he is awesome. I've got to end this conversation now.**

**Zak: She does not own FT nor TSS.**

**Everyone: Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Me:So here is the new chapter. Would one of you like to do the disclaimer? I need to go on with the story.**

**Zak: Sure I'll do it. She does not own The Secret Saturdays or even Fairy Tail, which is good.**

**Me: Shut up.**

* * *

**DECEMBER 26, 2012: Chapter 2: The Truth.**

**The Secret Saturdays POV...**

Zak woke up early for he is excited to go to Melody's. He run to his parent's room to wake them up, but bumped into Fisk.

"Whry arwe wyou swuch in a hurry?" Fisk asked.

"What do you mean why? Don't you remember our promise to her?" Zak asked angrily.

"Ohh.." Fisk said remembering.

"Now could I do my thing?" Zak asked as Fisk signalled his hands to make Zak do his thing.

Zak run to his parents room, then jumped on them, waking them up.

"Mom, dad let's go to her house now." Zak said.

"Zak, it's 6am in the morning." Doc said annoyed, because of Zak.

"But, dad. Mom?" Zak said hoping that his mom would help him.

"Doc, give him a chance. It's been a while since he had so many friends, specially girls.

"Yeah, dad." Zak said with his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, alright. But five more minutes" Doc said annoyed.

"Yes! Thanks, mom." Zak thanked his mom.

"Sure, honey." Drew said.

* * *

**Fairy Tail and Melody's POV...**

Melody was the first one to wake up. She was still wearing her pink nightgown, because she doesn't have the energy to change. She go strait to the kitchen as the maids prepares her breakfast. As she was eating she suddenly thought of her school in other country, her foster country, she made a sad smile at the thought, as she finished her food. She decided to go to the garden for fresh air and for thinking.

Five minutes later, they all woke up and go to the kitchen. After a while they have noticed something.

"Hey, where's Melody?" Levy asked.

"Huh? You're right, Levy. Where IS she?" Lucy said.

"Oh, do you mean, the mistress? She is at the garden. Where she is always at." one of the maids said.

They all stared at themselves, then nodded. They were going to the garden to get Melody and suprise her, but then..

"Greetings and bienvenue, little princess." Argost greeted as he smile like a mad scientist.

"Who are you and what do you want? How did you get in here from the guards?" Melody asked calmly as she stood up from the bench she sitting from.

"My name is V.V Argost and I need YOU to be a bait for the boy you have just met before. Oh, I passed the guards, because well, look for yourself." Argost said as Melody was confused.

Melody run to the gate, only to find out that all of them was down and not even moving.

"What did you do to them?!" Melody asked angrily.

"Wait a minute, princess, they are not dead. They are just unconscious, that's all. But my servant here, Munya, could change that." Argost said as Munya and some dangerous cryptids suddenly jumps heavily from above, then Munya hold one of the guards neck.

"Stop! What do you want?" Melody asked.

"Like what I said. Just. Be. A. Bait." Argost said.

Meanwhile..

"Lucy, could I go now and burn that guy hotter than hell?" Natsu said irritably.

"Sure." Lucy said as Natsu, with flames at his hands, run for it.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu said as he attack Argost, but Argost just dodged the attack.

"Natsu-san!" Melody shouted as the garden started to burn up.

* * *

**The Secret Saturdays POV...**

"Hey, what _is_ that?" Drew said as she saw the fire coming from Melody's castle.

"Hm.. What's what?" Zak asked confused.

"That." Doc said as he pointed to the direction of the fire as Zak look closer.

"What the? Dad, mom, drive faster!" Zak said as his parents drove faster.

* * *

**Normal POV...**

They were going down and saw what was going. Zak ran to go down.

"Argost!" Zak shouted as he attack Argost.

"Oh, if it isn't the little Saturday. What a suprise." Argost said as he dodges some of Zak's attacks.

"Why are you here?" Zak said as he swings The Claw with his eyes glowing.

"Well, I was going to make your new friend a bait for you, but her friends and you came. It just keeps getting better isn't it?" Argost said

Meanwhile, the others are fighting some cryptids..

"How many things are there?!" Lucy said.

"Stop talking, just attack!" Zeref shouted calmly as he naturally attacks the cryptids and whispered to Melody. "Don't show your real powers unless it's an emergency."

"Why?" Melody asked confused.

"Just do it." Zeref simply said as Melody just simply nodded.

Just then, the Saturday family (including the cryptids) and Doyle suddenly came and joined the fight.

"Hm... So, what do we have here? It seems like yesterday, isn't it Argost?" Doyle said with a smirk and a glare.

"Oh, it just keeps on getting better. Munya, please join the fight." Argost said as he laughed hysterically.

Suddenly Munya attacked the siblings (Drew and Doyle).

"Mom! Uncle Doyle!" Zak shouted.

"Oh, to make it easier to defeat you all, here's some gift." Argost said as he threw some parasite that made some of them paralyzed.

Zak, Melody, Zeref, and Lucy are the only one that wasn't hit by the parasite.

"Mwahahahaha, it will be easier now. Since you are now fewer and little Kur here isn't used to his powers anymore." Argost said evilly as he signaled the cryptids to attack.

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy shouted as big amount of cryptids attacked her.

Zak was in his Kur mode, but still can't that big amount of cryptids.

"Zeref, please.." Melody said with a hint of begging in her voice as Zeref nodded.

Melody's eyes glowed violet so as some of the cryptids. She helped Zak control some of the cryptids.

"Oh, what a surprise. You are more useful than I thought you would. I can't believe you are the legendary Ruk. Munya, we need to go now. I need to experiment on something." Argost said as Munya carried him into their airship.

"Come back here, you coward!" Zak shouted as he slowly look at Melody, who didn't want to look at his eyes.

"I knew it would be this way." Zeref said.

"So, I'm the bad guy here? Am I gong to be evil?" Melody said with fear in her voice.

"Not really. Look I'm Kur, the one who was supposed to destroy the world, but I didn't. It's possible that you won't turn evil like me, specially when you are really good." Zak said.

"Let's talk about this in the castle, but right now let's free everyone." Zeref said as they nodded.

They helped everyone stand up, unparalized.

* * *

**In the Castle...**

Lucy was wounded, but not crucially. Everybody is alright, in way.

"So, you're the Ruk, huh?" Doyle asked.

"Uncle Doyle!" Zak shouted as Doyle put his hands in the air.

"It's okay." Melody said as they calmed down.

"So what are we going to do now?" Gray suddenly asked.

"She needs to be with us in the airship. She'll be safe there." Drew suggested.

"If she is going we will go too." Erza said.

"What's going on here, mistress?" A blue raven haired guy in a tux suddenly asked.

"Michael!" Melody suddenly brighten up.

"Who's he?" Zak asked.

"He is my most loyal and trusted butler. He is more powerful than Erza-san here. Glad you're back." Melody said as Michael just nodded.

"So, my question here is, what is going on? Why is there some kind of burn in the garden? And who are they?" Michael asked pointing at the family of Saturdays.

"I met them two days ago, they became my friends. And they are finding the legendary Ruk. The burn there was made by their enemy who became my enemy too. And I found out that I am Ruk, then the enemy is hunting me, so I'll go with them so I'll be safe." Melody explained.

"Could I go, too?" Michael asked.

"Sure." Zak said.

"So, it's official she'll be with us until this is all gone." Drew said.

"Come on, then we need to go to the airship." Doc said.

* * *

**In the airship...**

"I'll show all of you your rooms, here." Drew said.

"Will all of us be in one room?" Gajeel asked.

"Nope." Drew said.

"Oh, thank God I really need to sleep." Gajeel said out of frustration.

"First is the princess' room." Drew said as Melody nodded.

Melody got inside. The room was rainbow colored with flowers painted on, a regular bed, and a desk. As she saw, it she headed outside for fresh air, as she always do. Suddenly Zak appeared.

"I know this is hard for you. I've experienced it, but don't make it a big deal. There are still people who cares for you, and I'm one of them." Zak said.

"Thank you." Melody said as an alarm was heard again.

"Oh no." Zak said.

"Why?" Melody asked.

"I need to go now." Zak said.

"Wait, I want to go too." Melody said as Zak just nodded.

"Saturdays, have you seen the Ruk yet? And who are they" Miranda asked pointing at the Fairy tail mages and Michael.

"The friends of Ruk and yeah we have her, but promise us that you won't hunt her." Drew said.

"Sure, whatever, just show me." Miranda said.

"Come now." Drew said as Melody came.

"Hm... Pink bang covering her right eye, violet mostly. Violet eye. Why are you covering your eye with your hair?" Miranda suspiciously asked.

"Oh, yeah. Why?" Doc asked.

"I'm so sorry, but I cannot tell it to anyone, even my friends." Melody said.

"I understand. Could you show me your power? All of it?" Miranda asked.

"I should not show it, because it may break the ship." Melody said.

"Okay, just tell me." Miranda said.

"I can control cryptids, earth, air, water, fire, lightning, darkness, light, things, and plants. I can changed this stick into many kinds of sword, like how Erza-san changes her armor at will. And I can go to other worlds, too. My most powerful is this right eye, but i should not wield it, but maybe I have much more powers that I do not know." Melody said as Miranda nodded.

"That's all I wanted to know." Miranda said as the video was gone.

"Come on you all need to sleep after this long day and night. Goodnight." Doc said as all of them goes to their room.

* * *

**Me: There goes this chapter. My dad is mad at me now so goodnight.**

**Lucy: Wait, who's Michael.**

**Me: Another OC.**

**Lucy: Oh, okay. Remember she doesn't own anything. Bye. *waves hand*  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Knowing

**Me: Here is another chapter for this story. I'm just going to use a real person for this declaimer without his permission. Here he is...**

**Pewdiepie: Wha? What am I doing here?**

**Me: You are here to do a disclaimer.**

**Pewdiepie: Oh okay, SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING! Now can I go?**

**ME: Nope, you guys enjoy the story. By the way there is going to be a song here.**

**Pewdiepie: NOOO!**

* * *

**DECEMBER 27-31: Chapter 3: Knowing**

**Normal POV...**

It was 3 in the morning and Melody can't sleep for a while now. She can't help but to think about what is going to happen, even though Zak told her to not worry about it. She then decided to go out for fresh air. She wanted to sing. Sing with all her might.

**Hey, Alice**  
**Lyrics:**

**Hey Alice,**  
**Where's your wonderland**  
**Now that you're back on Earth?**  
**How does it look**  
**Now you've left it behind**  
**And crossed the stepping stones?**  
**Hey Alice,**  
**Is it greener here?**  
**Or does it seem like dirt?**  
**Does it feel the same?**  
**Can you say that you**  
**Are happy to be home?**

**The rabbit**  
**Seems to call your name.**  
**You're late!**  
**So it's time to move.**  
**Oh Alice,**  
**You know it's your fate.**  
**Tick, Tock,**  
**No time to lose.**

**Did the mushrooms make you grow?**  
**Did the flowers say hello?**  
**Would Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee**  
**Care to sing a song for me?**  
**Did you like your Unbirthday?**  
**Did the Cheshire Cat smile you way?**  
**Can you tell a raven from a writing desk?**  
**Was the Hatter's tea the best?**  
**Did you do as the Queen asked?**  
**Did you see through the looking glass?**

**Hey Alice,**  
**Do you want to play?**  
**The Queen's great!**  
**(Or so it's been said.)**  
**Hey Alice,**  
**Can you play croquet?**  
**If you're good, you can keep your head!**

**Did the mushrooms make you grow?**  
**Did the flowers say hello?**  
**Would Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee**  
**Care to sing a song for me?**  
**Did you like your Unbirthday?**  
**Did the Cheshire Cat smile you way?**  
**Can you tell a raven from a writing desk?**  
**Was the Hatter's tea the best?**  
**Did you do as the Queen asked?**  
**Did you see through the looking glass?**

**Hey Alice,**  
**Are you here or there**  
**Or somewhere in between?**  
**Hey Alice,**  
**Would you ever dare**  
**To go back through where you've been?**  
**Hey Alice,**  
**Time is running short!**  
**This can't take too long.**  
**Make a choice now.**  
**On which side of the door**  
**Do you feel you belong?**

**The rabbit**  
**Seems to call your name.**  
**You're late!**  
**So it's time to move.**  
**Oh Alice,**  
**You know it's your fate.**  
**Tick, Tock,**  
**No time to lose!**

**Did the mushrooms make you grow?**  
**Did the flowers say hello?**  
**Would Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee**  
**Care to sing a song for me?**  
**Did you like your Unbirthday?**  
**Did the Cheshire Cat smile you way?**  
**Can you tell a raven from a writing desk?**  
**Was the Hatter's tea the best?**  
**Did you do as the Queen asked?**  
**Did you see through the looking glass?**

**The rabbit**  
**Seems to call your name.**  
**You're late!**  
**So it's time to move.**  
**Oh Alice,**  
**You know it's your fate.**  
**Tick, Tock,**  
**No time to lose!**

As she finished she went strait to the kitchen for a glass of water, she then went strait to bed. With that she slept successfully.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**~7 hours later (10 am)~**

When Drew woke up, she also waked up her husband, Doc. They went strait to the kitchen to prepare their food and since there are more people now, they need to cook quadruple more than they usually do. As they were cooking Zak woke up headed strait to the kitchen. He helped his parents to cook their meal and prepare the cryptids food and the table setting. When they finished cooking, they started to wake all of them up, but Melody. As they were eating.

"Hey, where's Melody?" Zak asked.

"She's still asleep. Oh and her butler, too." Lucy said with a smile.

"Um.. This is just a suggestion, but shouldn't we get to know each other? Like we will introduce ourselves one by one." Wendy said.

"I like the idea, but who will start?" Lucy asked.

"I will! My name is Natsu Dragneel. My powers are Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Force, Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, Transformation, Ushi no Koku Mairi, and Fire Magic. My personalities are nice, carefree, reckless, fierce, loyal, and a protective friend." Natsu said.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 24 years old. My powers are Celestial Spirit Magic, Unison Raid, Urano Metria, and Ushi no Koku Mairi. My personalities are kind, loyal, and caring." Lucy said.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm 26 years old. My powers are Requip, Sword Magic, and Telekinesis. I'm very strict, yet I'm kind." Erza said.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster. I'm 25 years old. My powers are Ice Make, Ice Magic, Unison Raid. My personality is like the flame head's." Gray said.

"Hi, my name is Happy. I'm 13 years old. My magics are Area, Transformation, and Ushi no Koku Mairi. My personality is annoying." Happy said.

"My name is Gajeel Redfox. My powers are Iron Dragon Slayer Magic and Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. My personalities are stubborn, yet caring." Gajeel said.

"My name is Juvia Lockser. My powers are Water Magic and Unison Raid. Juvia's personalities are emo, protective, and kind." Juvia said.

"My name is Wendy Marvell. My powers are Unison Raid and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. My personalities are nice, friendly, and loyal." Wendy said.

"MY name is Carla. I am 13 years old. My magic is Aera. I am very strict and serious about everything." Carla said.

"My name is Panther Lily. My magic is Aera. My personalities are grumpy disposition and detests noisy people." Panther Lily said.

"My name is Levy McGarden. My magic is Solid Script. My personalities are nice, friendly, cheerful, and upbeat." Levy said.

"My name is Zeref. I am more then 400 years old. My magic is dark magic. They say that I'm evil, but I'm really good." Zeref said.

"Oh, so it's our turn now?" Zak said not knowingly as he continue. "I'm Zak Saturday. My only power is controlling cryptids, but I'm better in physical attacks. My personality is that I'm the person who would never leave someone behind."

"My name is Drew Saturday. I don't have any magic nor powers, but I have a magical fire sword to help me fight. And I kind of strict when it comes to my family." Drew said.

"My name is Doc Saturday. I don't have any magic. I have a powerful glove that can help me. I'm serious but kind." Doc said swiftly.

"My name is Doyle Blackwell. Don't have any power, but I have many gadgets. All I can say is that I'm awesome." Doyle said.

After they all introduced themselves, they now ate. Then Melody, still wearing her night gown, suddenly enter the kitchen with Michael.

"Yo, Melody!" Natsu shouted.

"Hi, guys. What's going on?" Melody asked.

"Oh, we just finished introducing ourselves." Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh."

"Shall we eat, Princess?" Michael asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Melody said.

While they were eating, they talked about themselves. When they have finished, they have done their own thing. Lucy and Levy are reading. Gajeel and the cryptids are resting. Panther Lily, Happy, and Carla are playing. Natsu and Gray are fighting. Juvia is stalking Gray. Wendy and Romeo are talking to each other (sweetly). Erza is eating her favorite strawberry short cake. Zak, Melody, Michael, and Zeref are watching the TV. And the others are washing the dishes.

"Zak, me and your dad would go for a little while. For about 5 hours. Don't do anything stupid you got that?" Drew said in a seriously deadpan voice as she continued. "Erza, you are the oldest here now. So you are the one in charged. I don't want the house nor the airship to ruined, okay.

"Yes, ma'mm!" Erza said while nodding.

After Zak's parents left, they began going wild, which made Erza angry.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Erza shouted, which startled everyone.

"Oh come just a little fun while mom isn't here." Zak pleased with sparkling eyes.

"Oh, alright. But do not ruin the house!" Erza said.

"YES! Come on, guys. I will show you a place to play things." Zak said signalling the cryptids and Natsu and Gray to come with him.

"Yeah something to do." Natsu and Gray said.

Zak lead them to the garden room (episode 4 of TSS, I think).

"Whoa! This place is awesome! We could play here all we want." Natsu and Gray said.

"But do not, and I say do not destroy anything here." Zak said seriously.

"Sure, we can do that. Now come on I'm so bored." Natsu said.

"A little tip. Don't believe to whatever he say, he always break things." Lucy whispered from behind Zak, which made him scream.

"Um.. Okay." Zak said.

They prepared to do a game they created.

"Okay the instructions are easy, shock someone or be shocked. And if your wristband is gone or has been taken, yoe are out. It is a dangerous, yet fun game. No using of powers. Only gadgets." Zak said as the game begins.

As the game started, all of them finds a safe base. each one readied their weapons. Others waited for someone to show up. Natsu hunts for Gray, as always. Gray, like Natsu, is hunting Natsu. Gray team up with the cryptids, Natsu with Zak. They meet up with each other. They readied their weapons. Natsu attacked Gray with his lightning sword, which shocked Gray. Natsu laughed his ass off, Gray took it as his chance and zap Natsu with his glove.

Gajeel, Panther Lily, Romeo Happy, Michael, and Zeref decided to join the game, while the girls decided to hangout at the living room and chat with each other.

* * *

**Girls' POV...**

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I know. What about love relationships?" Erza suggested.

"We will agree on that if you will be the first one to say who is your love or crush." Lucy said.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone. I am in love with Jellal." Erza said with a scarlet blush on her face.

"Okay, I'm next. Don't tell anyone, but I-I k-kinda l-like N-Natsu." Lucy said with her thumbs poking each other.

"Yes! I don't have any rival on love anymore." Juvia said.

"I never were! Well you don't have to say who your love is, because all of us already know." Lucy said.

"W-what? R-really?" Juvia said as everyone laughed.

"Of course. Now move on to the next one." Erza said.

"Mine is Gajeel." Levy said with a smile.

"Wow, that was fast. Now, Wendy." Lucy said.

"M-me? I l-like R-Romeo." Wendy said with a blush planted on her face.

"Oh, no need to be shy on that. Next one is Carla." Lucy said with and evil grin.

"I don't have time for that kind of thing." Carla said.

"Oh, come on even a crush?" Lucy pursued.

"Oh, alright. I have a l-little c-crush on Happy." Carla said giving up.

"Finally she gave up! Now, last but not the least, Melody." Lucy said.

"Me? Hmm... I don't know maybe.." Melody said.

"WHO?!" Lucy asked intensely.

"Zeref." Melody said.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Melody asked.

"Because, Melody, he is a dark wizard. That means he is evil." Lucy said.

"No, he's not evil. He saved me from a bear one time. He was nice and helpful, he is not evil as you say." Melody said.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Lucy said.

"Okay."

* * *

**Boys' POV...**

The boys are done playing. The winner was Komodo, second was Natsu, third was Zak. Natsu forgot that Komodo was still there, so Komodo attacked him.

"So, guys, what do we do now?" Natsu said.

"Maybe, we should check on the girls?" Gray said.

"Alright, to the girls it is." Gajeel said.

* * *

**Normal POV...**

The boy walk into the room...

"What brings you here, guys?" Lucy said.

"We are done playing and got bored. So, what are you doing here?" Natsu said.

"We are just chatting together. You guys want to eat? It's already night and they're still not back." Doyle said.

"Sure." Everybody said.

They all eat, then Zak's parents came home.

* * *

**Me: I am so sorry that this chapter is late. I don't have any time to write. I'm graduating grade six. So, we are practicing.**

**Pewdiepie: Could you let me go now?**

**Me: Nope, Marzia is here too.**

**Marzia: Bye for now. Thanks for reading.**

**Me: Oh, and please choose who Melody should be, is it Zak or Zeref?**


End file.
